The Russian of Notre Dame part 8 Kayley Gets Away From Shan Yu
(From above, the Aliens whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants "Di-mi-tri!" To the side, the Stabbington Brothers are watching) * Stabbington Brother 2: You think he's ugly now? Watch this! * (He throws a tomato at Dimitri, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet.) * Stabbington Brother 2: Now that's ugly! * Hun 1: (Mockingly) Hail to the king! * (The hun throws another tomato. Soon, Dimitri is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Dimitri is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Shan Yu watching and shouts for help.) * Dimitri: Master! Master, please! Help me! * (Garrett has seen enough.) * Garrett: Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty. * Shan Yu: In just a moment, Garrett. A lesson needs to be learned here. * (As soon as he's said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Garrett and Shan Yu look up to the stage and see Kayley ascending the steps. She kneels next to Dimitri.) * Kayley: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. * Shan Yu: You! Knight girl! Get down at once! * Kayley: Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature. * Shan Yu: I forbid it! * (Kayley whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Dimitri.) * Shan Yu: How dare you defy me! * Kayley: You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help. * Shan Yu: Silence! * Kayley: Justice! * Shan Yu:: Mark my words, knight. You will pay for this insolence. * Kayley: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you! * Shan Yu: Captain Garrett! Arrest her. * (Garrett motions for the huns to move in and arrest Kayley. They surround the stage.) * Kayley: Now, let's see. (Counting the guards) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do? * (Kayley begins to cry, then disappears in an explosion of smoke.) * Shan Yu: Witchcraft! * (From another location) * Kayley: Oh, boys! Over here! * (Kaley leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing Abis Mal to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out.) * Abis Mal: I'm free, I'm free! * (He trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks.) * Abis Mal: Dang it. * (Meanwhile, Kayley continues to evade the huns. At one point, she and Ayden jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two huns attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. She grabs a helmet from one of the huns, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three huns and knocks them out, before almost chopping Garrett's head off.) * Garrett: What a woman! * (Two huns on horseback are chasing Kayley. As she leaps over Shan Yu's stand, someone throws the huns a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Shan Yu's stand, sending him diving for cover. Kayley ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears.) * Shan Yu: (To Garrett) Find her, Garrett! I want her alive! * Garrett: Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the knight girl, and do not harm her! * (Shan Yu has ridden over to Dimitri. He hangs his head low.) * Dimitri: (Whispering) I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again. * (Dimitri moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom.) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes